


Happily Ever After

by fio13



Series: Wedding and Honeymoon [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spoilers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding ceremony, Noiz and Aoba go back to their apartment, finally spending some well-deserved time alone.</p><p>Spoilers for Noiz's good end in re:connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed to finish this fic so I could post it in time for Noiz's birthday, so I apologize in advance for any possible errors.
> 
> Happy birthday Noiz!

Aoba loosened his tie, sitting on the bed of his and Noiz’s bedroom. Noiz was standing a couple meters away from him, taking off his jacket, and Aoba watched him, letting out a tired but happy sigh. 

Today was the day he and Noiz got married. It had been a small but perfectly organized ceremony for a limited and carefully selected number of people. Noiz had insisted that Aoba call his friends from Midorijima, personally covering the expenses of their flight tickets. Mizuki, Clear, Koujaku and Haga-san had all come. Of course, Aoba’s grandma, Tae had been there too. She had arrived in Germany a few weeks earlier, insisting on helping them. Noiz’s brother had also showed up, together with a couple of their colleagues from work and a few of his and Aoba’s mutual friends that they had made after they'd started living in Germany. His parents had decided that they didn’t want to attend such a ceremony, but Noiz wasn’t particularly concerned about that. His brother had been so happy for him and had been so supportive of his marriage with Aoba, and that was what mattered to him the most.

Aoba had thought that at least one problem would occur, but surprisingly, everything had gone well. During these past few weeks, he had discovered that Noiz had a talent for organizing things. He had also shown incredible sense of maturity during the whole ceremony, like on that day when he had come to ask for permission from Tae to pick Aoba up. Aoba smiled fondly, remembering the moment when they had said their vows. In the moment when he had said “I do”, Noiz had looked so determined and honest that Aoba had barely managed not to cry right then and there.

The day had been pretty exhausting and emotional for Aoba, especially since he had been able to see all those dear people again after a while. They had all given him support and had had nothing but nice words and best wishes for them. 

Even though he was sad to part with them again, he was also happy to finally be alone with Noiz.

“Well, that was certainly an eventful day,” Aoba said with a smile. Noiz looked into Aoba’s direction and nodded in response.

“And you were worrying so much about everything. I told you there was no need,” his tone sounded disinterested, but Aoba knew him enough to note a hint of pride and self-satisfaction in his voice. Honestly, he himself felt proud of Noiz. Even though he sometimes still behaved Iike an immature brat when it came to their home life, he couldn’t deny the fact that Noiz became a responsible and capable young man. 

Aoba got off the bed and took off his jacket, putting it on a nearby chair. He walked over to the window and glanced outside. The view was beautiful, especially since their apartment was located on the top floor of the building.

“Everyone was so sweet. Even Haga-san came… Koujaku too, even though he still obviously holds a grudge against you,” Aoba chuckled and Noiz let out a snort. 

“He was a bit too friendly with my brother back there though.”

“Koujaku? Nah, I think he was just a bit more friendly than usual since he was fairly tipsy and all.”

“Hm, somehow I seriously doubt that,” Noiz sounded like he knew something Aoba didn’t, but he chose to ignore him.

“Well, either way, everything went well,” Aoba smiled, remembering the happy look on grandma’s face and Noiz’s brother shedding a few tears after he and Noiz had shared their kiss. 

Noiz took a few steps towards him, and then he hugged him from behind, burying his head in between Aoba’s neck and shoulder. 

“Are you happy?” he mumbled into his shoulder, and Aoba’s heart skipped a beat when he felt warm breath of his now husband on his skin.

Aoba sighed and closed his eyes. He grasped Noiz’s hand firmly and interlaced their fingers, looking down at his and Noiz’s matching wedding rings. He still couldn’t quite believe that they were finally married.

“Yes. I’m very happy.”

Noiz placed a soft kiss on his ear and hugged him more strongly.

“I’m glad,” Noiz whispered, heavy emotion audible in his voice, “Me too. I’m so happy that it hurts to breathe,” Noiz laughed slightly and Aoba felt warmth in his chest when he heard those words.

He turned around, hugging Noiz from the front and burying his face into his shirt. 

“Thank you for everything,” his voice trembled with emotion. Even though they had been living in Germany for a while and he'd gotten a hold of the language, he still couldn’t have done most of it without Noiz. It was Noiz that has used his connections and had arranged the location of the wedding. He had also booked a hotel near their penthouse for his friends a few days before the wedding so Aoba could spend time hanging out and catching up with them. He was perfectly happy living with Noiz in Germany, but it meant so much to see his friends again.

“This was the least I could do,” Noiz said and kissed his cheek, trailing his lips to his nose, then to his other cheek, and finally to his forehead. 

“For you, I’d do anything. You know that.”

Aoba was on the verge of crying again. Every time Noiz was this honest and straightforward with him, it would touch Aoba to the very core. He let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob and took Noiz’s face into his hands, bringing their foreheads together.

“So, we’re finally alone.” Noiz’s voice was playful and affectionate at the same time, and Aoba felt warmth in both his chest and abdomen when he heard it.

“Yeah,” Aoba caressed Noiz’s cheek, looking into his eyes longingly. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in a soft, loving kiss.

Noiz carefully separated Aoba’s lips with his tongue, and as soon as their tongues connected, their kiss became much more passionate. It seemed like neither of them wanted to hold back tonight.

Aoba buried his fingers into Noiz’s hair, breaking their rhythm by suddenly sucking on Noiz’s tongue roughly, knowing that it drove him crazy. Noiz moaned and let Aoba dominate the kiss for a while. Aoba changed from being rough to being extremely gentle, curling his tongue around Noiz’s slowly then dragging his teeth over it. Noiz started to unbutton his shirt blindly, and Aoba bit Noiz’s bottom lip hard, not enough to draw blood but strong enough for him to feel pain. Noiz let out a sigh and separated their lips slowly. 

Noiz finally threw Aoba’s shirt out of the way, humming in approval as he started trailing his hands across Aoba’s chest. He was moving his hands up and down slowly, making sure not to miss his nipples in the process.

Aoba started unbuttoning Noiz’s shirt, but Noiz kept pressing his fingers against his nipples, distracting him. 

“Ah... Noiz…” his hands started shaking and he kept failing to unbutton his shirt. 

“What’s wrong?” he was smirking at him knowingly, rubbing at hard nubs in the way he liked the most, and Aoba lost it. He gave up trying to get Noiz’s shirt off and kissed him hard. Noiz kissed back, dragging Aoba’s tongue into his mouth.

Aoba rubbed his tongue against Noiz’s desperately, hands wrapping around his neck. Noiz didn’t stop teasing his nipples for even one second, and it made Aoba moan into his mouth and press his tongue against Noiz’s even harder.

After a few heated minutes, Aoba pulled away from Noiz, tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

“G-get it off,” he practically whined, his voice sounding too shaky for his liking.

“Hmmm, so impatient already,” Noiz chuckled and did as he was told, throwing his shirt away. Before Aoba could make an angry retort, Noiz pressed flush against him and started tracing his hands down his body again, making Aoba close his eyes and moan in approval. Noiz’s hands eventually reached Aoba’s pants, and he unbuttoned them in one swift movement. Aoba quickly stepped out of his pants, doing the same with his boxers.

Noiz was smirking, eyeing his naked body up and down. Aoba decided to wipe that smug smirk off Noiz’s face. He stepped forward and pushed Noiz’s chest, making him land on their bed. Before Noiz could even comment on his actions, Aoba knelt down next to the edge of the bed and unzipped Noiz’s pants, slipping his hand in his boxers and grabbing Noiz’s fully hard cock in his hand. Noiz let out a mix of laughter and a gasp, looking at Aoba with an amused look on his face. Aoba sent him a glare and inched his head closer to his cock, placing a brief kiss on the head. He began to trail his tongue around it, teasing the slit from time to time, and Noiz’s cock twitched in reaction.

He pulled away for a moment and tugged on Noiz’s pants and boxers urgently, and Noiz lifted his hips off the bed slightly in order to help Aoba remove them. 

In the next moment, Aoba flattened his tongue and licked the whole shaft from base to tip. When he reached the head, he pulled on the piercing with his teeth and looked up at him at the same time, drawing a breath from Noiz. 

Just when Aoba wanted to take his cock into his mouth completely, Noiz lifted his hand to cup Aoba’s cheek and said, “Come over here.”

His voice was filled with affection, but it also promised much more, and even though Aoba was confused, he felt his heart beating a bit faster. Noiz let out a short laugh when he saw Aoba’s reaction, and then he moved backwards on the bed, lying down and beckoning him with a finger. Aoba confusedly complied and got on top of him. Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba’s neck and pulled him even closer, kissing him hungrily. Aoba caught a hold of Noiz’s shoulders and returned the kiss. 

Noiz broke their kiss after a few moments, bringing his lips to Aoba’s ear.

“Now turn around…” he whispered, giving his ear a small lick, and Aoba shivered, realizing what Noiz had in plan. 

Aoba felt his face burning up, but he did as he was told. He slowly lifted himself up, supporting himself onto Noiz’s shoulders, and then he turned his body carefully, his ass now above Noiz’s face and his head facing Noiz’s cock once again. 

Even though he was not supposed to be surprised by what followed next, he still couldn’t help but twitch when he felt warm and wet tongue flick over the head of his cock. 

The position that he was in was beyond embarrassing, but Aoba tried to remain as little self-conscious as he possibly could. He grabbed the base of Noiz’s cock with his hand again and gave one experimental suck. It induced a moan from Noiz, and then he felt him slowly ease his cock into his mouth as well, reaching to cup his balls with his hand at the same time. 

Aoba felt pleasure course through his whole body. It was hard to stay focused, but he was determined to make Noiz feel as good as he was. He started to suck up and down Noiz’s cock, rolling his tongue around the head and along the sensitive vein of his shaft. At the same time, he felt Noiz swallowing the whole length of his cock, and this made him close his eyes and forget about his embarrassment completely. 

Noiz’s mouth and tongue around him felt so unbelievably good that he started to slow down his movements for a few seconds, moans escaping his lips. 

Noiz suddenly sped up his rhythm, and this pushed him into action once again. He started to suck on Noiz’s cock fast, lightly scraping his teeth along the shaft and breaking his rhythm from time to time in order to tug at one of Noiz’s piercings. He felt Noiz gasp against his flesh and Aoba smirked around Noiz’s cock; the fact that Noiz was sounding as influenced as he was made Aoba feel proud of his skills.

Suddenly, he felt his cock slip out of Noiz’s mouth, and before he could even start questioning why Noiz stopped, he felt Noiz spread his asscheeks, and then his tongue was entering him. Aoba had to pull Noiz’s cock out of his mouth for a moment in order to cry out.

Noiz moaned in response, and he felt the vibration of it inside him, making his cock strain harder and leak precum. Noiz started stroking his cock while he prodded him with his tongue over and over, and Aoba couldn’t do anything but moan for a good minute.

Then, he felt Noiz pull away slightly and heard a familiar sound of a bottle opening- he knew that Noiz took the lube from their night table. He breathed in and out deeply and tried to focus on the task of sucking Noiz off. Soon he felt lube coated finger enter him, and he accidentally scratched Noiz’s sensitive shaft with his teeth a bit deeper than he intended, reacting to the cold sensation. Noiz gasped, registering pain as pleasure. 

Aoba’s ass was already slightly stretched from Noiz’s previous actions, so Noiz was able to slide in his finger relatively easily. He started stretching his entrance even further, still stroking his dick, occasionally cupping his balls. 

“Heh… you’re dripping so much. You really love this, don’t you?” Noiz’s voice was breathy and filled with lust. Aoba huffed in mild annoyance, purposely tugging on one of Noiz’s piercings harder than usual. Noiz moaned, pleased with Aoba’s actions and proceeded to add another finger. 

Soon he started moving both fingers inside him a bit faster, and Aoba couldn’t help but push back.

“Noiz! Just…!” Aoba was quickly becoming desperate. The fingers were not enough anymore; he wanted Noiz inside him so much it hurt.

“I got it,” Noiz chuckled lightly and pulled his fingers out of him. Aoba got up, trying to calm down his shaking body. 

Noiz lifted his upper body slightly, and Aoba straddled Noiz’s lap from the front, bringing their dicks into contact. They were both so wet from their previous actions that the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other felt even better than usual. 

Aoba leaned into Noiz’s shoulder and bit it lightly, grinding down against Noiz’s cock and letting out a small moan in Noiz’s ear. Noiz pushed back, threading his fingers through Aoba’s hair.

After a few moments of slow grinding against each other, Aoba supported himself against Noiz’s shoulders, lifting his ass up slightly and positioning his entrance on Noiz’s dick. He then started to lower himself slowly, and Noiz held his hips, helping him.

Finally, he was fully seated on Noiz’s cock. Noiz let out a shaky sigh and leaned against Aoba’s forehead. Aoba closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the feeling of Noiz inside of him. As always, he could feel every piercing against his inner walls. He couldn’t help but smile; being joined with Noiz in this way was one of the best feelings in the world. 

“Ah… you feel so good,” Noiz murmured against his lips, as if reading his mind. Aoba pecked him on the lips in response.

Noiz leaned his head back a bit and gazed into his eyes, smiling at him. Aoba returned the smile and lifted himself up and down slightly. Noiz moaned softly, and then he took his hand, the one with the ring, lifting it to his mouth and gently kissing his knuckles. Aoba felt warmth spread throughout his body at Noiz‘s display of affection. 

Noiz fixed his hands on Aoba’s hips once again and started to move. Aoba gasped at the feeling and pushed down against him in response. Soon they established a slow rhythm, Aoba’s cock pressing against Noiz’s belly and colliding with his navel piercing.

Suddenly, Noiz leaned in and hugged Aoba as tight as he could, nuzzling against his cheek. 

“I love you,” Noiz whispered into his ear, his voice warm and sincere, and Aoba felt his throat tighten.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. Noiz sighed and placed his head underneath Aoba’s chin, trailing open-mouthed kisses against his neck. Aoba pulled at Noiz’s hair and moaned, moving his hips up and down and rubbing himself hard against Noiz’s stomach.

Noiz kissed his way up his neck and along his jaw, eventually reaching his ear and blowing hot breaths against it. He started to speed up his rhythm, burying himself deeper into Aoba with every thrust. Suddenly, Aoba gasped; Noiz managed to hit his most sensitive spot.

“Do you feel it?” he asked, his voice breathy. He licked the shell of Aoba’s ear, aiming for that same spot and hitting it with sharp precision. 

“Ah, yes,” Aoba cried out in response, not being able to contain himself, meeting Noiz’s thrusts frantically. 

“Hmmm, you’re so eager…” Noiz teased him.

Aoba felt annoyed at Noiz’s comment, but he was too lost in pleasure to form any retort. Instead, he took Noiz’s face in his hands and captured his lips in a desperate kiss, putting all his emotions into it. 

Noiz kissed back with equal passion, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and entering him a bit more urgently than before. Aoba ground down against him, wrapping his legs around the small of his back, bringing them even closer together and gasping into their kiss.

Noiz suddenly lifted him up without warning, not breaking their kiss for one second and got up from the bed, walking with Aoba wrapped around him until they reached the wall. 

When Aoba felt his back hit the cold wall, he shivered slightly, breaking their kiss for a second and gripping Noiz’s shoulders more firmly, making sure he doesn’t fall down.

Noiz proceeded to plant kisses all over his face and neck, plunging into him much harder than before. Aoba dug his toenails into Noiz’s skin, pressing his face into Noiz’s neck and biting it hard. He wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts anymore. He was completely and utterly lost in the feeling of having Noiz inside him, his skin feeling incredibly warm in every place where their bodies touched.

Noiz suddenly changed their rhythm, almost pulling all the way out and pushing back in abruptly, staring at him intently, eyes half-lidded with desire. He was driving Aoba crazy on purpose.

“Noiz!” his voice was practically pleading, and Noiz slowed his movements down even more, now entering him only halfway before pulling out.

“What is it?” his tone was now dangerously low, and he sounded as lost in pleasure as Aoba was. 

“…harder,” he requested, his embarrassment long forgotten. Noiz let out a gasp and complied immediately. 

“Is this how you want it?” he said, panting against Aoba’s lips and slamming into him with brute force, his pace much quicker than before.

Aoba screamed and pushed back against him, his cock bouncing between them. Noiz buried his face between Aoba’s neck and shoulder and Aoba clung to him desperately.

“Aoba…!” Noiz sounded like he was close himself, and Aoba bit his lip hard, rubbing himself against Noiz’s stomach which was now slippery with his own precum. 

“Noiz, I can’t, I’m…!” he started, digging his nails deeply into Noiz’s back, his orgasm quickly approaching. 

Noiz chose that moment to kiss him, pressing his tongue against his, reaching down with one hand to pump his cock, and Aoba lost it, moaning into Noiz’s mouth and coming all over their stomachs. Noiz closely followed, coming hard inside him and gasping in their kiss, eventually separating their lips gently after he came from his high.

They stayed like that for a few moments, and then Noiz slowly pulled away from the wall and walked in the direction of their bed with Aoba still wrapped around him. He placed him on their bed carefully and sat next to him.

After they both cleaned themselves up, Aoba let out a loud sigh and lay on the bed. Noiz did the same, propping himself up on one elbow and placing his other hand around Aoba’s waist.

Aoba wrapped his foot around Noiz’s ankle, turning his head to look at him.

“…that felt good.”

Noiz smiled, “Oh, but this was just the beginning. We have the whole night ahead of us.”

Aoba looked at Noiz with mock suspicion.

“Should I be worried that you’ll suddenly pull out handcuffs and bunny ears?”

“Hmm, I thought of leaving that for our honeymoon,” he answered, sounding deep in thought. Then, he suddenly smirked.

“But now that you mention it…”

Aoba shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Geez, you’re really never satisfied, aren’t you?”

Suddenly, Noiz buried his head into Aoba’s shoulder and tightened his hold around his waist.

“I’ll never be satisfied when it comes to you,” Noiz murmured, and Aoba let out a gasp, feeling his pulse speed up.

“I want to be able to hold you like this forever,” he finally whispered.

“Noiz,” Aoba whispered shakily and Noiz sighed, kissing his temple. 

Aoba clung to him, feeling tears forming in his eyes and wondering what he had done to deserve to be this happy.


End file.
